


Angel's Grace

by scriptedsparrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, idk Genji was having a bad day, shrug emojis what do I tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedsparrow/pseuds/scriptedsparrow
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a gentle reminder and a push forward.





	Angel's Grace

Sometimes, it still hurt. (Not physically, no — those days have long since passed.) The pain came in the form of a heavy chest, a clouded mind, in earth-kissed hues that had lost their fire. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but there were days when even the most tranquil of beings could fall victim to their own minds, veins thick with the guilt and despair that coursed through.

"Don’t look back; those days are gone."

And the voice of an angel falls ‘pon hearing ears, voice soft and gentle. In a moment of darkness, bearing semblance to a healing aria. A long sigh draws from scarred lips. (He knows. He knows those days are gone. He knows that, and yet the memories come back to haunt him — a formidable foe!)

".....Ah, I know. But sometimes, remembering is unavoidable." (And growing fearful of repeating the past, even moreso.) "I’m sorry for worrying you, Angela. It’s as you said — those days are gone."

(I’m not alone anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly the shortest thing you've ever read? It was a short thing I wrote for another Tumblr prompt. uvu
> 
> I have a series coming up, and it'll cover the Shimada brothers' (wow, surprising) lives from the moment Soujirou passed, to the current timeline!


End file.
